


Hunter Among Mortals

by RainyDays11



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Graphic Violence, Hunter Is Tsuna, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inhuman Relationships, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Reincarnation, Sociopaths, graphic descriptions of bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDays11/pseuds/RainyDays11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are no longer mortal, you long to become one again. You will do everything you can. But can you actually fit in anymore? Especially when you still are not human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Among Mortals

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, with no beta. Please be gentle!

It was a day like many others, maybe. Perhaps it's different. I cannot tell. The living world is merely a haze, an illusion, that does not register to one such as I. I, who's origin resides in the Nightmare Realm. The realm which has been bleeding into the Waking World.

The beings, the insanity, it runs rampant with all of it's familarity, unknown to the Waking's inhabitants. How fortunate that they do not run the risk of developing insight. Yet, at least. My prescence was running interference, so to speak.

I made use of the collision of worlds to bring over my caretaker. My beloved Doll. The one who had taken care of me when I became a mere infant, and even before that, when I was a mortal drenched in blood. My beautiful, white haired Doll.

She supported me, when I forced this collision upon these realms. With selfish intentions, and belevolent effects. All of my mortals in my realm, able to be reborn in the Living without my cursed blood, the blood of my sister, the Daughter of the Cosmos. I will also be reborn, an offspring of mortals, yet unable to be mortal. Not anymore. But I can experience what it means to be so. And that is enough.

I am still different from my..."peers". Still of cursed blood, of a insanity inducing body that is hidden by lack of insight. And that is only the effects of my race. My experience, as a Hunter of Yarnham, sets me apart from the others. That experience which has me being the strongest of my siblings, and definately the strongest of these humans, with no Hunters among them.

There are some humans I've seen in Namimori that will make excellent Hunters in my domain. A shame that there is no longer any need for them, seeing as the Hunt has ended. A relief to all that knows of it. For me, it's a shame, for all of the blood that coats the streets, it's the only thing I know. The place which I called...Home. The Home in which I will return to, even without it's sane residents.

If I ever have a child...I will raise them there, in my world, where none can come without my permission, where my child's designated caretaker will raise them.

Hopefully...the curse of my siblings will not apply to one who was originally mortal. Hopefully I will see my child.

~~Don't Know How To Do Line So I DO THIS HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!~~

**My first story! 8 > No beta. PLEASE BE GENTLE! ;~;**


End file.
